Deceptions of the Heart
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: (sorta AU)What if things happened differently after Kagome saw Inu Yasha and Kikyo kissing? What if it lead to confession of feelings?What if Naraku plans to use Kikyo to get in their way? Warning: Fluff Alert
1. Chapter One

_This story has been posted before under a different name, "Kagome's Kiss and Naraku's Revenge". I have redone it and I am reposting and finishing it._

--This story takes place immediately after episode 23 "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss", obviously the episode where Kikyo kisses Inu Yasha. It sort of takes the show in a different course as I mess around with the characters and when/how they get introduced into the story. Hope you enjoy--

**Chapter One:** _Disputes, Dreams, and Demons_

Inu Yasha silently watched as Kagome jumped furiously back into the well and to her own time again. It wasn't like he had known that she had witnessed all of it. He hadn't known that she was watching when Kikyo had kissed him. And now she was angry at him. Why? It wasn't his fault. Why was she so mad about it anyway?

Inu Yasha wasn't totally dense (for once in his long lifetime) and he had figured out that Kagome was getting closer to him, but he didn't think that she liked him _that_ much. I mean, she was always yelling at him and 'sitting' him. What kind of affection is that?!

As he sat there peering through the bushes at the place where she used to be standing before she had jumped to 'go back home' a stray memory came back to him. What about that one instance when she had come back from her time even though she didn't possess the jewel shard at the time? He remembered that time vividly. He had thought he'd never see her again. His heart leapt when she returned. though he didn't want her to return because of her safety. Then she had hugged him, run to him and _hugged _him. She said that she _needed _to see him again.

Suddenly all those memories clicked and he finally realized why it was she did all those things, why it was that she had been so upset with him when Kikyo had kissed him. She was in _love_ with him!

Inu Yasha instantly felt himself go deep red and he repeatedly beat his head on a nearby tree. He didn't know how to take it. Kagome...in _love..._with him...with someone like him?

Tentatively Miroku, who had been watching this all with a strange fascination, came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Umm Inu Yasha, are you feeling ok?" he questioned his estranged friend. When Inu Yasha didn't answer, he simply said, "It's Kagome isn't it?" Inu Yasha sat down against the tree and Miroku sat next to him.  
  
"I think Kagome's in love with me." Inu Yasha finally admitted angrily, turning away and crossing his arms. Embarrassment was buzzing through his entire body at such a confession to the lecherous monk.   
  
At first Miroku just smiled slightly, but slowly his composure cracked and he burst full out in peals of laughter.

Inu Yasha instantly jumped to his feet at such a mocking, and pulled put his sword with a 'cling'. "What's so funny, eh monk!?! I'm not in the greatest mood right now, so don't piss me off!" He insisted, his eyebrows twitching oddly.  
  
Miroku stood up slowly and crossed his arms still laughing. "You mean you just noticed! I mean for the last few weeks all she's been doing is sighing and looking over at you! Please tell me you _did _notice!" He said, almost _giggling _with amusement.  
  
Resisting the temptation to slash Miroku in half, Inu Yasha put the Tetsusaiga away in its sheath and shuffled his feet nervously. "I haven't really been paying attention to that. I've been looking for the jewel shards remember!" he insisted, brushing off Miroku's statement and starting to walk down the road towards the village. Miroku dusted off his robes with a grin and started walking quickly after him.  
  
"So are you going to tell Kagome?" Miroku asked nonchalantly fiddling with his staff.  
  
Inu Yasha turned sharply around to face him. "What in the heck are you talking about monk!?"   
  
Miroku smiled his mischievous smile, "That you love her of course."  
  
Inu Yasha's face went beet red and he roughly grabbed him by his collar lifting him off his feet so that only the tips of his sandals dusted the dirt path. "I DO NOT LOVE HER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Inu Yasha proceeded to shake Miroku vigorously until the monk finally sputtered, "I saw you in the forest... I saw you hug her. It sure looked like you were enjoying it enough!"  
  
Inu Yasha boiled with rage, his grip on Miroku tightening. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME!" He yelled even louder than before. If he kept this up Miroku would soon be deaf.  
  
"No I wasn't _spying_, only a looking after a friend I was _concerned_ for." Miroku said innocently, covering his ears for another verbal attack, but to his surprise none came.  
  
"Oh cut it out with all the concerned friend crap. If you ever tell anyone, I will kill you personally." Inu Yasha spat, lethally quiet, his eyes darting back and forth as though he was searching for anyone who was listening. He shook Miroku one last time then, he let go of him and continued towards the village. Miroku grinned and followed after his dog-eared companion.

----

It was late that night and everyone was gathered by the fire in Kaede's hut, well everyone except for Kagome. It seemed that without her everything had dimmed down quite a bit and things were oddly silent between everyone. 

Inu Yasha was currently staring deep into the flames, his thoughts drifting to Kagome once again. When would she be coming back? What would he say to her when she did? He was really started to get worried that she was furious with him. Not like he did anything _wrong _or anything.

Inu Yasha stretched lazily out on the floor and twitched his furry silver ears with annoyance. He wasn't going to think about her right now. He was just going to relax and rest in the time that he had when Kagome wasn't constantly nagging him about something. Yah, he didn't need her. She was just an annoying human girl anyway.

Inu Yasha restlessly turned onto his side facing the wall, his lips drawing into a deep frown. It was too peaceful right now though. What he really needed right now was some action, some blood and gore demon battles! He wanted to be on the way to find more jewel shards and catch up to that Naraku bastard. But in order to do all that, he needed Kagome! It was all so infuriating. He sighed unhappily and flipped over again, this time onto his back, his arms folded behind his head. He guessed he would just have to wait it out, even though impatience was already coursing through his veins. In the meantime he had other things to concentrate on. Eventually his gaze shifted to the others in the hut.

Shippo, the little rascal, was sitting unhappily in the corner whining about Kagome's leaving. Beside him Miroku was busy chatting away with the old hag, Kaede. Inu Yasha could feel their multiple glances in his direction and he snorted with indignation. Reluctantly Inu Yasha tilted his ears to pick up their voices better, curious about what they could possibly be so intent on talking about.

".... yeah and then she went into the well... I saw them hugging in the....." he could hear Miroku's whispers painfully clear. Inu Yasha just rolled his eyes and looked away from them. He didn't want to anymore about what they were saying. It would only infuriate him.

Slowly his eyelids begin to droop with the tiredness that had built up over the last day and he felt himself drift into a troubled sleep filled with annoying monks and pretty girls with skirts too short for their own good.

--Earlier that day--

Kagome launched herself into the Bone-Eater's well, full of anger and rage. That insufferable jerk! What nerve he had! And Kikyo. He had kissed her, he had actually _kissed_ her! Kagome couldn't help but let a frustrated tear roll down her cheek as she climbed out of the well on her side. Annoyed with herself she quickly brushed it away and was determined not to care. She wasn't going to cry over that creep!

Kagome quickly made her way into the main house, hoping to avoid her family members. Luckily her mother and Sota weren't around, but she met up with her grandpa who was sitting in the kitchen lazily drinking a cup of tea. She walked right past him, hoping that he'd be too out of it to notice her. Unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Kagome. What are you doing back so early? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned and a little bit surprised. Usually it was so hard just to get her to stay in this era, much less come back early.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it grandpa!" she yelled tearfully as she quickly escaped from the kitchen and ran to her room, slamming the door with a loud bang.

Kagome plopped angrily down on her bed and hugged her pillow tight against her self, still furious at this betrayal. She was so angry! She hated both of them, Kikyo and Inu Yasha! Kagome knew that Inu Yasha hadn't seen her there in the bushes watching, but... She guessed she was just so used to being with him that it was hard to see him with another person. Kagome knew that he had always loved Kikyo though. It was so obvious. He was always chasing after her...besides...Kikyo had been there first.

Unwillingly Kagome started to cry into her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds as best she could. After the tears slowly faded from her face and dull ache resonated in her heart she finally found herself drifting into a troubled sleep, the evidence of her saddened tears lingering on her moist cheeks.

----

Inu Yasha was dreaming that night as he slept curled up against himself. In his dream Kikyo was standing in front of him silently beckoning him to follow her into the fog that surrounded and curled around them. Inu Yasha paused for a second, unclear what was going on, but Kikyo impatiently stretched out her pale hand for him to grasp onto. Without a thought he took her smooth cold hand in his own and she began to quickly pull him along through the endless billowing mist.

Inu Yasha had no clue where they were or where they were going and it was sort of bothering him. He had just opened his mouth to ask the silent Kikyo when in the distance he heard someone. It was Kagome. He could hear her and she was crying! He was absolutely sure it was Kagome. He could recognize her anywhere.

Inu Yasha quickly turned around searching frantically for where the noise was coming from and that was where he saw her. Kagome was kneeling on the ground, her skirt tattered and her knees scrapping against the sharp stones. Her small hands were stretched out, desperately reaching for him with every ounce of her strength. She looked like she was in great pain, the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her pale moist cheeks.

Why was she in pain? Why was she crying? Inu Yasha's thoughts were racing. He frantically reached towards her, his claws just barely brushing against her fingertips when he felt a sudden jerk on his other arm, tearing him away from Kagome. He turned to see that Kikyo had begun to pull him along again with a saddened frown on her beautiful face.

Inu Yasha couldn't let go of Kikyo. He tried desperately to rip his hand from her, but it was like they were glued together and there was no seperating them. Horror began to fill his being as he heard Kagome cry out his name desperately, but he could do nothing to stop it.

Inu Yasha began to struggle wildly and he just managed to stop Kikyo, but she still refused to let go of him. She refused to release him. She just kept beckoning him with the same sad smile that she always wore.

Inu Yasha gazed back at Kagome who now was sobbing louder as Inu Yasha was slowly being lead away from her. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and he could feel the approach of another demon, another demon _near_ Kagome. He tried again to go back, but he could do nothing, but watch as out of the darkness a claw came and dug deep into Kagome's heart.

Kagome's eyes went wide as the demon cut deep within her. Blood was pouring out her body rapidly as she collapsed onto the ground, her lips struggling to whisper her final words. "Inu Yasha... why?" she whispered in a frightened voice that sent shivers of horror down his spine.

"Kagome!" he cried out as he turned to run to her side, but Kikyo quickly drew him into a tight embrace.

"I killed her so that we could be together forever. Aren't you happy? Isn't this what you wanted all your life?" Kikyo's hauntingly calm voice called to him pulling him closer and closer against her. Inu Yasha woke up screaming Kagome's name.

----  
  
The fire had burned out in the hut and everything was dark. Sweat was pouring slickly down Inu Yasha's quivering body and he was racked with shivers. He anxiously glanced over at everyone else. They were all fast asleep, undistrubed by his sudden wakening.

Inu Yasha stood up abruptly and picked his way quietly across the small room making sure not to wake anyone from their sleep. As he stepped out into the cool night he breathed in the fresh air, feeling much more relieved. His footsteps were silent as he made his way to his favorite tree and climbed up.

The full moon was shining bright, the light echoing off of Inu Yasha's silvery hair as he looked up at it with troubled golden eyes .What had his dream meant? That Kikyo was his enemy? No, Inu Yasha couldn't believe that. He loved Kikyo... But then what about Kagome? Why had he dreamed about her? Why had he dreamed of betraying her and Kikyo killing her?

As Inu Yasha gazed into the sky he caught himself reminiscing about his journeys so far with Kagome and how much he kind of missed her now. Embarrassed with himself he shook his head. He was just getting soft. It happened when you hung out with humans too much. When he found all the jewel shards and became a true demon he would never be bothered by all this stuff.

Now that he mentioned becoming a full fledged demon he wondered what would happen to Kagome when they found all the jewels. He would have no use for her then. There would be no purpose for sticking together. He felt something inside him wrench at the thought and he didn't want to think of that.

Inu Yasha quickly jumped down out of the tree, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He really needed to go get Kagome...right now even. He needed to get back on the road, to get moving..... to get all these thoughts out of his head. Without another thought he walked down through the trees till he reached the Bone Eater's well. Inu Yasha hesitated for only one more second before he plunged into its depth and onto Kagome's time.

----

Kagome was awoken by a creak, and she felt a cold breeze drift lazily across her sleepy face. Slowly she opened her eyes and yawned widely. Then she noticed that the window was open. She didn't remember opening it. That was strange.

She got up to close it yawning again. Out of the corner of her eye she sleepily registered the silhouette of a shadow. Wait, someone was behind her! Kagome quickly opened her mouth to scream but a clawed hand instantly covered her mouth cutting it off. She heard a gruff voice whisper, "Kagome it's just me."

Kagome sagged against the figure, relieved. "Inu Yasha, don't scare me like that!" She insisted her heart still beating wildly.  
  
Inu Yasha gently removed his hand from her mouth but not before feeling loose tears trickle down her cheeks and onto his fingers. He could feel her fear turning into sorrow again and he couldn't stand it anymore. Without thinking he turned her around and enveloped in his arms.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to see that, but...lets just forget about that. We have to go find those jewel shards. We have no time to waste." Inu Yasha said as he held her close to him.  
  
Inu Yasha was surprised when she pushed him roughly away and knocking him down onto the floor.

"You jerk! All you care about are the jewel shards! Leave me alone!" Kagome sobbed, turning away from him again. She didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
Inu Yasha got up, slightly angered now. "If all I cared about was the jewel shards do you really think that I would come here in the middle of the night to make up with you?" He insisted, crossing his arms and trying to look annoyed when he was really just blushing.  
  
Kagome silently walked over to stand next to her bed, her back to him still. "Why are you here anyway Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked solemnly, trying not to show any emotion.  
  
Inu Yasha grew quiet and his ears drooped sadly. "I don't...really know...I guess I just thought that I needed to explain to you what happened between me and Kikyo, but I guess you don't care…" and with that last statement he opened the window and swiftly leaped into the darkness.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait!" Kagome called, finally turning around, but it was too late. He was already long gone.

Inu Yasha fumed. Why had he come running after her anyway? He climbed out of the well and settled back up into his tree. "That was a total waste of time." He grumbled to himself. He had just made things much worse.

----  
  
A week passed for them all before Kagome was brave and forgiving enough to come back to them. When she did she simply marched right up to the village and went straight into Kaede's hut as though nothing had happened, not saying a single word. Inu Yasha didn't say anything either, though it was obvious to everyone, but Kagome that he was glad to have her back. So it was in silence that they simply ate breakfast together.

Later on the road the only sound was of their trudging feet as they pounded along on their journey. "Essh its quiet this morning" Miroku said cheerfully, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood. Kagome and Inu Yasha both glared fiercely at him and he sank back into silence  
  
That night Inu Yasha was plagued by another Kikyo/Kagome dream. It was like the one last time except this time it was his own claws plunging into Kagome's heart. Thankfully he did not call out her name because she was the one that shook him awake to find him trembling.

"Are you alright Inu Yasha?" she asked apprehensively, her brown eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm fine." Inu Yasha snapped without thinking, still jittery from his nightmare.  
  
She retreated, a hurt expression on her face.

"Kagome I'm sorry..." Inu Yasha said softly, realizing that he hurt her, but it was too late. She wasn't listening to him. He sighed wearily and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Kagome curled up tight in her bed roll. Inu Yasha had barely said two words to her since she had returned and now he was snapping at her? She knew she had been really mean to him when he had come to her house that night. After all he had apologized and she had done nothing but turn him away. Maybe it was all her fault.

Inside she cursed Kikyo. Why couldn't Kikyo just accept that she was dead and leave her and Inu Yasha alone? It seemed that the core of their fights were always revolving around her.

The night seemed to stretch on forever for the group, but slowly the sun began to rise as did their need to find the jewels. It had been a while since they had found the last one and they really needed to get a move on with everything. They didn't have anymore time to waste with arguments.

----  
  
The next morning they continued on the way. Inu Yasha frequently glanced over at Kagome as they walked, unable to stop thinking about their fight. Kagome, on the other hand, simply ignored him and it did nothing but annoying Inu Yasha even more.

Finally after a long time of having no clue where they were going she was forced to ask Miroku.

"Well there was a rumor that a demon had possession of some jewel shards, and was terrorizing the nearby villagers. It is said that the demon is a dragon demon. It lives in a cave in the mountains. Inu Yasha thought we might as well go and check to see if the rumors are true." He answered, noting that Inu Yasha was getting slightly angry that Kagome was talking to Miroku, but not to him.

Kagome nodded in acceptance to Miroku's words, now worried. She had been so caught up in her problems lately that she had totally forgotten what they were actually doing. A dragon demon though, that sounded dangerous. Just a few weeks ago, Inu Yasha had been hurt pretty badly by Naraku. Kagome was slightly worried that maybe he hadn't fully healed yet, even though he was a hanyou. It was just hard for her to accept that he had been hurt that badly and was already better.

----  
  
Later in the afternoon Inu Yasha and Kagome were back on speaking terms, mostly because of the fact that Inu Yasha _had _apologized and Kagome was worried about him. Inu Yasha was very glad of this fact because the silence had been getting unbearable between them. Kagome hadn't been bossing him around, and to tell the truth he kind of _missed_ it. Of course he would never tell her that though because then she would think she could do it _all_ the time. It was already bad enough that she could just say 'sit' and he'd be on the ground in a second flat (no pun intended ). _That_ really bothered him.

They had all stopped now because Miroku was feeling a little bored so he had been talking to Shippo, schooling him in 'growing up' and Kagome had had to go back there to have a few words with him. Inu Yasha sighed with relief. Everything was _finally_ back to normal.

The sun was beating down on his silver head, making him hot and sticky with sweat, not to mention uncomfortable. Kagome decided after she had finished yelling at Miroku that they may as well stop for a rest and she started rummaging through her pack. Finally she found what she was looking for and took out some potato chips, handing some to each of them.

"It's time to eat!" she chimed brightly, glad that everything was ok between them.

Inu Yasha took his from her hands and leap up into the branches of the tree and settled himself in where he continued to munch his salty treat. It was then when his mind began to wander and he thought back to Kikyo's kiss again. He winced painfully. He really _needed_ to talk to Kagome…to explain to her what had actually happened and make sure there were no more hard feelings between them.

He spontaneously jumped down and grabbed her arm, "I need to talk to you alone Kagome." He said intensely.  
  
"Ok" she said puzzled as she looked at him weirdly. Why was he being strange all the sudden.  
  
Inu Yasha looked back at Miroku, "Stay away this time." He warned, his voice deadly serious. Miroku nodded reluctantly, disappointed that he would be not there to witness the drama.  
  
Shippo, who had totally missed the last statement (hey, it hadn't been directed at him!), started to bounce after them but Miroku quickly held him back.

"Miroku let me go I want to go see what he's doing!" Shippo whined as Inu Yasha and Kagome disappeared into the forest scenery.  
  
"Not this time Shippo." Miroku scolded.

----  
  
Kagome looked questioningly at him as he led her deeper into the forest where they could be alone. "What do want to talk about, Inu Yasha?" she asked, once he had stopped and stood facing her.  
  
"There's something I think I need to explain to you... about Kikyo." Inu Yasha said blushing slightly as he tried to explain to her what he wanted so desperately to say.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet embarrassed too. "Inu Yasha…you don't need to explain to me. I think I know what happened."

Inu Yasha looked up at her surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what business of mine is it what you do with other...girls. I mean... It's not like I'm your girlfriend." Kagome blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
Inu Yasha looked serious as he drew her eyes back to him. "Kagome I want you to know. I want to tell you! I want you to understand why I did it." He stepped closer to her with that statement. "I want you to know that I care about you too. And I don't know what to think about Kikyo anymore." He confessed, slightly humiliated that he was actually telling her all this.

Kagome was silent for a while, absorbing all that he was telling her. With a dry sob everything that happened these past weeks crashed down on her and she clung tight to him, hugging him. Inu Yasha was surprised by her outburst.

"Kagome... Umm... what are you doing?" he asked his cheeks turning slightly pink. Kagome continued to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I'm sorry for treating you so bad when you came to my house...I'm sorry for messing everything up." She said into his shirt as she pressed her face against his chest.  
  
Inu Yasha patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's not your fault...." he said trying to comfort her and at the same time not getting embarrassed about it…which wasn't working very well.  
  
Kagome sighed and slowly released him. Inu Yasha stood there awkwardly staring at her, her black raven hair blowing in the wind that had suddenly started to pick up. _'She looks so….beautiful' _he thought to himself as the silence began to grow tensed. Without thinking he carefully took her face in one hand, his clawed fingers brushing against her soft skin. His hand trembled as he leaned closer, his face pressing towards hers, his breathing becoming rapid. His lips were so close to touching hers, he could already taste her, feel her slight breath on his own, only inches separated them now, their arms wrapped around each other, binding them tight together.

It was just at that moment, the moment where they almost…_almost_…shared their first kiss that Inu Yasha felt a big fat rain drop hit his nose and he jumped back in surprise. He blushed fiercely and looked up at the sky to see that it was turning dark, gray clouds gathering rapidly together. The rain began to fall heavier in just seconds till it was falling in thick sheets, coating the ground with precipitation. In the distance he could hear a faint rumbling of thunder.

Inu Yasha felt something wrong about this sudden storm, something that just wasn't right. His hand darted to the sword at his side, ready to draw if under a sudden attack, as he peered into the now dark forest.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked now frightened as she clung onto her arm.  
  
"I don't know but I think I can sense another demon nearby. What about you?" he asked, intensely aware of her clinging onto his body and the moment that they had just shared. He shook his head. '_Don't get distracted by those things right now, damn it!_' he thought quickly, turning to hear Kagome's response.  
  
Kagome focused trying to find out if she could sense anything. Then she felt it, its power coursing throughout the forest now. "I can feel it! A demon with jewel shards!"

-TBC-

--bleh....that chapter was massive...so give me time to redo the next ok and I'll post it! Please tell me what you think…I appreciate all reviews…--


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Naraku sat leisurely safe within the walls of his castle, his legs folded beneath him as he rested on a padded cushion on the floor. Across from his smirking face sat the silent priestess, Kikyo, her brown eyes looking cold and calm as did her porcelain face, but Naraku knew better than that. He could sense the waves of rage coursing inside her veins. She was angry, she was seeking revenge, she was yearning for something, and Naraku knew just how to give it to her, if she would give him something in return.

Naraku casually brushed his long black locks out of his face as his lips turned up irresistibly into a cold haughty grin. All his intricate plans were finally all falling into place. Soon he would have that cursed hanyou, Inu Yasha and his wretched incarnation bitch. His very blood boiled thinking of them and all the nuisances that they caused him. He couldn't wait to see their final tragic demise.

Kikyo quietly rose from her seat across from him and he could tell that she would be stubborn. But that didn't matter. Naraku had a way of convincing people. He _always _got his way.

"What makes you think, demon, that I would agree to help one such as you. Are you not the one who caused my very downfall fifty years ago? How do I not know that you wish to destroy me as well?" Kikyo's ice cold voice cut deep into the poignant air.

Naraku could not help, but broaden his smile. "I have nothing to gain by betraying you, priestess."

Kikyo stood deathly silent her eyes trying to peer deep into his soul. Her lips fell in a slight frown as her efforts revealed nothing. "But how can one such as you trust me? You know of betrayal and un-loyalty. How can you be sure I would not turn against you?"

Naraku's fingernails rapped gently on the hard wood of the floor. "I know you would not seek vengeance on me. I can see that there is nothing for you to gain by doing so. I know what it is that your heart truly desires and I am the only one that can help you get it. All you have to do is go through with the plan we discussed and Inu Yasha will be all yours."

'_Yes, my dear Kikyo," _Naraku thought, '_And when this is all over…you'll be mine…to do with whatever I wish…'_

Meanwhile back with our favorite hanyou panic had begun to stir. Inu Yasha flitted through the dense forest of branches and leaves, rain stinging his face mercilessly as it was pelted against him in the wind. He had to get back to the others as soon as possible. He could smell the awful stench of demon hanging in the damp air, weighing down on the earth. In frustration of his slowness due to the rain he angrily wiped his soaking hair out of his eyes and peered anxiously around in the bushes looking for the demon that matched with this awful stench. It just had to be somewhere nearby. He could _feel _its presence.

"Behind you Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed, just catching up to him at a run. Inu Yasha swerved around just in time as the demon looking very much like a miniature dragon pounced on him. Inu Yasha struggled as the demon sunk its tiny powerful teeth into his shoulder and its long lethal claws struggled to rip his skin apart.

"Damn it!" Inu Yasha screamed as he finally managed to pry the creature off of his skin with his claws. The demon hissed and retreated a few feet to stare at him menacing. It was almost like the creature was waiting for him to attack next.

Inu Yasha took some time to analyze just what this demon was. It was no bigger than him, but obviously of the dragon type. It's two inch claws glinted in the rain, its eyes burning a deep blood red. Its scales were pure white and shone with a glossy finish from the constant pounding rain. Those scales looked like they would be hard to penetrate. His claws hadn't done much against them. Glancing down at the blood dripping from a wound in his shoulder he got an idea and smirked.

"Blades of blood!" he yelled as he dipped his claws in his blood and slashed out violently at the demon.

Kagome's body felt like it had been frozen solid, surveying the scene in fear. From what she could tell Inu Yasha was lashing out at the dragon with his blades of blood, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. The demon either dogged them or the blades simply rebounded off its shiny scales of armor and were sent back flying at Inu Yasha. It looked like this wasn't going to be a short and easy fight.

Kagome watched in worry as the rain poured heavily down his body and the distance thunder rumbled menacingly. She noticed that the wound on his shoulder was bleeding heavily soaking down through his clothes and dripping onto the muddy ground.

"That's it demon, I've had enough playing for today!" Inu Yasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and grinned. "You're going down demon." There was a fierce look in his eye and a grin on his face as he prepared for his attack.

Unbeknownst to both Inu Yasha and Kagome, there was a quiet rustle in the bushes behind Kagome, but she was so intent with watching Inu Yasha's battle to realize that something, or someone more like, was coming up right behind her.

Inu Yasha lifted his sword, blade glinting menacingly in the rain and flashed through the lightning marked sky to deliver the death blow. Kagome saw none of this for just as Inu Yasha had lifted the blade and all his concentration was on that one blow something dark had been pulled over Kagome's head and she had felt herself being roughly jerked into the bushes. She instantly tried to open her mouth and scream, only to find that her throat would make no sound whatsoever.

Struggling from the hands that gripped her, she tried to escape but the hold on her was too strong and she felt panic well up within her heart. She could feel cold fingers touching her, holding her with a grip that was so chilly, deathly cold as was the voice that gently whispered into her ear.

"When I first met you I asked what your relationship with Inu Yasha was. Now I know."

Blood splattered the wet grass in a haphazard pattern of splotches and puddles as his sword ruthlessly shredded the demon's scales and cut through it's delicate flesh beneath, revealing bone and organs alike. Gingerly wiping off his bloody sword in one of the few clean patches of grass and depositing it back into it's sheath again, Inu Yasha turned to face the others as Miroku and Shippo came running up behind him.

All them watched as the demon's body slowly disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind only it's bones and a shining jewel shard. Bending down, Inu Yasha carefully picked it up with one of his clawed hands and stuck it safely inside his robes. Finally another jewel shard that they had managed to find _and _keep.

"Where is Kagome, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, assuming that she must being somewhere with him since they had gone off into the woods together alone.

"Kagome? She's right behind…." Inu Yasha began, but as he turned around to look for the girl that had been there moments before, he saw no one. Immediately his heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He called frantically as he searched futilely through the bushes. Smelling the area he instantly froze. The scent, he recognized it, but it wasn't just Kagome's….There was a definite smell of another woman, one he knew very well. Kikyo.

…

Kagome was being pulled through the forest without mercy or worry about the various scratches and bruises she was obtaining. The rope that had been used to tie her hands together was burning her skin raw. It seemed as though her whole body had been put under a spell or something though, because all she could move were her legs.

'What is happening!' Kagome screamed inside her mind. One moment she had been worrying about Inu Yasha's life and now here she was being dragged along in a forest. And that voice, she knew as soon as she heard it that it was Kikyo's. What could Kikyo possibly want with her though? Was this another attempt to get back at Inu Yasha?

Finally when it seemed as though she was about to collapse, she felt herself pushed through a door and down a flight of stairs. The cloth over her face was removed with a rough jerk, but before her eyes could adjust to the brightness a door was slammed in her face and she heard the click of a lock.

Stumbling a little, Kagome took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of a cellar, as it was dusty and full of a lot old abandoned items. The only light in the room came from a small barred window that just peeped over the surface of the ground.

Turning back to the door, she reached out to touch it only to get zapped by a wave of energy. It seemed that Kikyo had not only locked it, but reinforced it with one of her spells.

'Now what!' Kagome thought angrily as she plopped down onto the ground, out of ideas.

…

Back with Inu Yasha, he was busily following the scent of Kikyo and Kagome throughout the thick forest. Sprinting as fast as his legs would take him, he soon left Miroku and Shippo far behind in his dust.

A thousand confused thoughts cascaded through his mind. What was Kikyo doing? Why would she want to take Kagome? What did she even know about Kagome!

"Kikyo.." he whispered softly, his eyes glowing softly with a sadness and a regret for his lost love. "….I know you're hurting….I know that you hate me… but… why can't I stop loving you?…..How can I still possibly love you after all you have done!"

Inu Yasha's heart in turmoil, he finally ended up in a small clearing. Surveying the scene he spotted a small house situated near a small trickling stream. More importantly he saw a very ragged looking Kagome tied up to the tree next to it.

…

After many fruitless attempts of thinking of a plan to escape, Kagome had still not found a way out of this blasted cellar. Stacking some empty boxes under the window she was just able to peep her head out and look at what was going on outside.

Everything seemed to be normal looking. She could see a small garden, a little stream, a tree. Hey wait, there was someone tied up under that tree. It was her! Kagome blinked in disbelief and looked again. No, it was Kikyo. She seemed to have put an illusion on herself to make her look exactly like Kagome. What was that dead priestess up to! It all became clear to her though, as Inu Yasha came bounding into the clearing.

Opening her mouth to call out to him, she discovered that she was still unable to utter a word. She watched helplessly as Inu Yasha walked up to Kikyo and began untying her. Suddenly Kikyo turned her face in Kagome's direction and her gaze pierced through Kagome's defenses and she felt herself grow weak in the knees and collapse onto the ground and away from the window.

Meanwhile Inu Yasha had finally finished cutting 'Kagome's' bindings. He felt relief wash through his entire body. He had finally found her and she was moderately unharmed. She did smell a bit odd, but other than that and a few scrapes and bruises she looked perfectly normal. The only thing he really wondered about was where the hell Kikyo had run off to and why she had just left Kagome tied her. It wasn't like her to be so sloppy.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as she lifted herself uneasily off the ground and brushed off her clothes.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, I'm fine." She said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"What happened to you? And where's Kikyo? Why'd she leave you here and just run off like that?"

Kikyo gripped his shirt and leaned her head against his chest. "I was kidnapped and Kikyo, she put some sort of spell on me and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was here."

Inu Yasha blushed as she clung to him. "uh…"

"Where is the monk and the kitsune?" She questioned looking up into his eyes.

Inu Yasha frowned and slowly backed away from her. Kagome usually called Shippo and Miroku by their names. Why was she acting so weird? He sniffed her once again. There was definitely something different about her. Just what had Kikyo done to her?

"Just what kind of spell did Kikyo put on you, Kagome? You're acting weird." Inu Yasha questioned suspiciously.

Without answering 'Kagome' started to walk into the forest without looking back at him.

"Kagome! Where are you going!" Inu Yasha called as he ran after her.

"We need to find the others! I sense something, a dark presence! I think it has something to do with Naraku!" she said, her eyes looking as if they were deep in thought.

"Naraku!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, his eyes hardening. He sniffed the air. He couldn't smell his stench, but…if Kagome said so…

Kikyo successfully lead him away from the cottage and Kagome, determined now, more than ever, to carry out her plan.

…

When Kagome was finally able to control her body again, she jumped up to the window only to find that Kikyo and Inu Yasha were long gone. She stared in utter disbelief. How could Inu Yasha possibly think that that bitch was her! Was he a complete idiot or did he just not pay any attention to her at all! The worst part though was that now no one was looking for her. What was she going to do!

Her blood boiled and her hatred for the woman grew even more. What was she planning to do with Inu Yasha? Was this another one of her attempts to kill him and unite them in the afterlife!

Sighing she leaned against the dirt wall of the cellar. Closing her eyes, she resisted the tears that were threatening to come. There was simply nothing she could do but wait her and meanwhile Inu Yasha was being fooled by that woman and…and…if Inu Yasha died she didn't know what she'd do.

…

By this time the slow Miroku and Shippo had just managed to reach the clearing, following the path of destruction that Inu Yasha had made through the forest during his mad dash to save Kagome. The both stopped to catch their breath and to discover there was no one around.

Searching for clues, Miroku discovered some discarded ropes by a tree. Did this mean that Inu Yasha had already come and saved Kagome? There seemed to be no signs of a battle of any sort. Could it possibly mean that he had managed to escape with Kagome without any sort of fight?

Taking another look at the house in the middle of the clearing, his mind began to ask more questions. Who lived there, and was it possible that those people could possibly have some information of what had happened? He decided that he would and investigate.

"Miroku? What are you doing? Shouldn't we be following wherever Inu Yasha went?" Shippo asked curiously as he bounced after the amorous monk.

"I'm sure Inu Yasha can take care of himself. I want to see who lives here." Miroku said as he approached the building.

"I bet you just want to see if there are any pretty young girls here." Shippo said, sticking out his tongue at the monk.

Miroku just shook his head and grinned.

Back inside the cellar, Kagome felt a new surge of confidence. She wasn't going to give up now. She couldn't afford to. She was going to figure this out and find a way to stop Kikyo from hurting Inu Yasha. What kind of person would she be if she just gave up now. She just…couldn't. Thinking of the pain Inu Yasha would be in was making her heart ache excessively.

Returning to the doorway, she approached with caution, trying to decipher just what spell had been placed on it. Just when she thought there was no way that she would ever break through the door she heard voices from just behind it. She recognized them! It was Shippo and Miroku!

Kagome felt relief rush through her body, but then she suddenly remembered that she couldn't talk. How was she going to get their attention? Looking around the cellar she began to bang things together and generally making a lot of noise, hoping that they would notice it. Luckily it worked and Miroku used his sutras to remove the spell from the door.

"What happened? Are you alright Kagome? Where's Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked as he helped her out from the room.

Kagome motioned wildly to her throat in desperation.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked curiously as he bounced up onto her shoulder to take a closer look at her.

"It seems that a curse has been placed on her, restraining her from speaking. This could be a problem. I don't have the abilities to remove such a curse." Miroku pondered.

Meanwhile Kagome quickly located a pad of paper and a pencil that she kept with her in her supplies. She quickly scribbled down an outline of the events that had occurred.

"So Inu Yasha believes that Kikyo is you!" Miroku exclaimed after he had read the piece of paper.

'_We have to hurry and follow them' _Kagome wrote down as fast as she could before she began bolting out of the room and off into the forest.

**A/N:** I had to cut this chapter somewhat short or else I wouldn't post it any time soon. Please review! Thanks a bunch.


End file.
